


Welcome to Derry

by slzzzpy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzzzpy/pseuds/slzzzpy
Summary: Eddie was a simple man. He was born, he grew up with his mother, and as soon as he turned eighteen, he left the town of Derry quicker than he’d ever seen anyone leave. He couldn’t remember why. He thought maybe it’s because no one accepted him, but down in the depths of his soul, another reason was hitting the walls, eager to burst out, occupied by a twisted smile, shards of glass, face-paint and a broken arm.He had a feeling he was going to die.





	Welcome to Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & Welcome To Derry.

“Hello Eddie, I’m an old friend of your mothers. Your mother died of a heart attack. We need you to come and collect her belongings, and do your best to clear out the property. We look forward to seeing you, and we are sorry for your loss.”

A single tear streamed down Eddie’s face, but left as soon as it appeared. He slowly shut his phone. Eddie couldn’t breathe. He forgot what oxygen was. Eddie couldn’t breathe. Was he really going to do this? It was twenty-seven years later, and he was on his way to Derry, but this time, the strings connecting him to Sonya has been cut.

He was on his way to his childhood home. For some reason, the place he grew up seemed like a distant memory, like a ever-changing nightmare or an reoccurring dream. He remembered the place, but for the life of him, could not remember growing up. He didn’t know if he wanted to.

(He could not remember the gazebos, the January embers, the coke bottle glasses, the history books, the neatly folded and ironed shirts, the silver bike or the sheep boy, but he soon would.)

Eddie was a simple man. He was born, he grew up with his mother, and as soon as he turned eighteen, he left the town of Derry quicker than he’d ever seen anyone leave. He couldn’t remember why. He thought maybe it’s because no one accepted him, but down in the depths of his soul, another reason was hitting the walls, eager to burst out, occupied by a twisted smile, shards of glass, face-paint and a broken arm.

The palm of his hand began to throb, and Eddie winced, rubbing his hand; _maybe I touched some weird plant on my last stop? _

The trees passed the rental car in a blur, the dark sky made its presence known, his ears began to ring slightly; the only other sounds were slight static from the radio, the sounds of an indicator stalk every few minutes and the wheels against the uneven gravel road. _Why am I feeling so sick? Did I not eat enough? _

_It’s because you didn’t take your medicine, Eddie Bear! _

As he drove, he slowly but surely began to make out the shape of the welcome sign. He continued to drive; and the sign disappeared behind him with a whoosh! sound, but it continued to seep into Eddie’s conscience even long after he’d entered the town.

_Welcome to Derry. Welcome to Derry. Welcome to Derry. _

The three words echoed in his mind and a shiver was sent down his spine. As he drove into the town, voices entered as quick as chewing gum was stuck to a desk. The voices piled up, they wouldn’t stop. Eddie grew restless and confused.

_Welcome to Derry, my Eddie Bear. _

_Eds! Welcome back to Derry old Chap! _

_Welcome back, Eddie! _

_Hello Edward, welcome back to Derry. _

_Eddie! Welcome back. We missed you! _

_W-welcome, E-Eddie. _

_Hiya, Eddie! _

The voices of those he once knew, but no longer remembers.

The voices of his friends as they’d jump into the quarry, or eat marshmallows whilst stargazing.

The voice of the coke bottle, raven haired, wide eyed boy.

The noises were too much. The ringing wouldn’t stop. His stomach ached, caved in, shrunk. He began to feel dizzy.

Eddie slowly pulled over the car onto the dirt patch on the side of the road, throwing it into park. His sweaty hands slid down the steering wheel and onto his forehead; his breathing increased and he began to shake. _What the fuck is happening? _

_I love you Eds. _

_EDDIE! LOOK AT ME! _

_E-Eddie, we a-accept you. _

_Eddie, you’ll never change in my eyes. _

_You’re still shorter than me, dork. _

_NO! NO NEXT TIME BILL! _

_WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER! _

_THAT IS WHY WE’RE STILL ALIVE! _

_WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB, ASSHOLE! _

The voices circled around the car like whispers in an movie theatre, except he couldn’t stop them. They grew louder and louder. His brain felt like it was going to explode.

Eddie searched around for his inhaler, but then remembered he threw it in the lake 27 years ago. They won’t stop. _PLEASE STOP_!

He tried to slow his breathing; he stared out the window to a shop across the road. Red balloons appeared out of nowhere.

They drifted slowly over the road, why _were the cars not hitting them? _

They drifted closer and closer. They had writing on them. Eddie couldn’t breathe. _What the fuck was going on?! He was choking, he couldn’t breathe, he needed his inhaler, he was going to die- _

The balloon had _I Love Derry_ imprinted on it.

_POP._

The balloons exploded all around his car. Eddie screamed, all the memories floating back into his body like the way the balloons floated over the road, rushed and unexpectedly. Tears streamed down his face like river rapids.

As he looks over his shoulder to drive back into the road, he sees kids holding the same balloons, walking across the pedestrian crossing, laughing. _Was that just a fucking dream? _

He began to drive off, tears drying down his face.

Welcome to Derry, Eddie.


End file.
